El otro grupo
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Net, es una joven que fue sujeto de experimento, dándole varias habilidades que supera al ser humano promedio, tratando de saber quienes fueron los causante de esos experimentos, fue a dar el examen del cazador. Ella en el examen, se encontrara con otras personas, que al igual que ella quiere convertirse en cazador
1. Empezando X El X Viaje

Empezando X El X Viaje

En la ciudad de York Shin City, es donde comienza esta historia. Net, una joven de tez morena, su cuerpo representaba a una chica de unos 16 años de edad, cuerpo esbelto, algo curvilíneo, cabello negro corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello y le tapaba las orejas y la frente, ojos verdes oscuros, sus brazos y piernas, aunque parecían débiles eran fuertes, a veces la podían confundir por un hombre pues ella no tenía bien desarrollado varias partes femeninas, como sus pechos. Net, no conocía su pasado, pues había crecido en un laboratorio, siendo un sujeto de experimento, le había puesto el nombre que llevaba actualmente como sigla y aunque fue rescatada del laboratorio sigue teniendo las siglas como nombre. En la actualidad vive con chicos que habían estado en su misma situación y gracias a los experimentos que realizaban con ella había desarrollado una fuerza sobre humana y gran agilidad.

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad y en el centro, se había puesto muchos comerciantes a vender sus productos y a ganar dinero, ese día Net, que vestía con un pantalón corto y ancho de color azul, sandalia verdes, una camisa azul de manga corta y encima una chaqueta de manga larga con gorro, la chaqueta le tapaba el pantalón, la mitad superior de color rojo y la mitad inferior de color azul, llevaba puestas unas gafas cuadradas y amarrado en su espalda llevaba un gran martillo, un poco más alto que su dueña y de un peso considerable, la joven estaba llevando unas bolsas de compra y junto con ella iba un chico de unos 12 años de edad, tez blanca, pelo castaño claro que le llegaba hasta la nuca, ojos azules oscuros, de cuerpo delgado, apariencia frágil y débil, vestido con un pantalón largo de color verde, zapatos negros con algunos agujeros y una camisa blanca con mangas cortas

—Net, deberías llevar ropa más delgada, hace un calor de lo mil demonio—comento el chico a la joven

—Tu sabes que tengo un cierto problema con el calor, cuando hace frío para mi hace mucha calor y cuando hace calor mi cuerpo siente mucho frio, Arthur—contesto Net al chico

—Ya sé, pero en el mercado, varias personas te estaban mirando—comento Arthur y continuo—Bueno, talvez una de las razones sea ese martillo que trae contigo

Net, se rasco la nuca y sonrío, realmente no le importaba que pensaba las otras personas. Arthur, suspiro al ver a Net

—Realmente, eres un caso—comento Arthur

Arthur, observo que Net, había parado y observaba una multitud que estaba reunida al frente de un escenario de madera improvisado, en el cual estaba un tipo enano y cuerpo robusto, que estaba hablando

—admiren al mejor cazador de todos, el más fuerte, ahora él está aquí para demostrar sus fuerzas—exclamo el enano y agrego—Si ustedes pagas solo 10 jenny y vence a este hunter, pueden ganar un gran premio

Atrás del enano regordete, se encontraba un sujeto alto, de cuerpo ancho y musculoso

— ¿Ese tipo es un cazador?–se preguntó Net y sonrío—Veré que fuerte es

—hermana, ¿no estarás pensando, en enfrentarlo?—comento Arthur

¿Cuántos cambio tenemos?–pregunto Net a Arthur

Athur, suspiro, sabía que no podía detenerla, así que le paso los 10 jenny

Net, le agradeció a Arthur y le revolvió el pelo, se sacó su martillo y lo dejo en el suelo

—Cuídalo—dijo Net que partió hacía la multitud

—Un sujeto, normal no levantaría este artefacto—pensó Arthur, que sentó en el suelo

La joven se acercó al escenario de madera y levanto su mano

—Disculpe, ¿puedo participar?—pregunto Net

Tanto los presentes, como el regordete y el supuesto cazador, observaron a la chica con sorpresa, la multitud, se rieron de la situación y de la chica

—Bien, chiquillo, puedes pelear—comento el regordete con una sonrisa y agrego—si es que tienes dinero

—Claro—comento Net que le entrego al regordete los 10 jenny y se subió al escenario

—chica, si te lastimas, no es mi culpa—comento el musculoso

Net, observo al supuesto cazador, con una sonrisa, el cazador se puso en posición de pelea y fue el primero en hacer un movimiento, corrió hacía la chica y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego retiro su puño y observo a la chica con una sonrisa

— ¿Eso fue todo?—pregunto Net, con algo de decepción—pensaba que eras cazador, pero tu golpe no alcanza al nivel de ellos

El musculoso, se sorprendió al ver que no le había hecho daño a Net y realizo el mismo ataque, pero el puño fue detenido por la chica, que le dio un fuerte puñetazo al estómago del sujeto, el cual retrocedió de dolor y cayo inconsciente, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los presentes

—Que fastidio—suspiro decepcionada Net y bajo del escenario—pensaba que encontraría a alguien fuerte

El sujeto robusto, sorprendido al ver la fuerza de Net, retrocedió y le dio un maletín a la Net con dinero, la joven tomo el dinero y observo al sujeto regordete

— ¿En serio que ese sujeto era un cazador?–pregunto Net a la persona robusta

—Ha bueno…veras, chico—dijo nervioso el sujeto robusto

—No lo es—comento una voz femenina

Net, observo a la dueña de la voz, una chica que tenía su misma edad, de tez blanca, ojos color miel, de cuerpo delgado, pelo largo de color verdeazulado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenía extensiones que le tapaba sus orejas, vestía con una camisa blanca de manga corta, una falda larga de color azul que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, zapatos negros y guantes blancos

—Estuve revisando, los bolsillos de este sujeto y encontré una licencia falsa—comento la chica que tiro la licencia hacía la joven Net, que la tomo en el aire y la observo

—Es cierto—comento Net, que miro con furia al sujeto robusto y exclamo—Maldito, mentiroso

Net, crujió sus manos, el robusto, se asustó tanto que salió corriendo antes de ser lastimado por Net

—Rayos, me dejo con gana de golpea a alguien—comento Net, que observo como el robusto se iba y agrego con decepción—Pero no vale la pena

Net, observo a la pelo verdeazulado, que estaba bajando del escenario

—Lapislázuli—se presentó la chica a Net—antes que lo pregunto, no soy cazadora, soy vidente, pero puedo ver el futuro con poca frecuencia

—Ya veo— comento Net y sonrío—Ya que te presentaste, yo me presentare también, soy Net, y bueno mi habilidad es mi fuerza, creo

Lapislázuli, se sorprendió por la reacción de Net, la mayoría de las personas la tacharían de mentirosas, pero Net, simplemente le sonrío

— ¿No te sorprendes, chico?—pregunto Lapislázuli

— ¿Porque iba sorprenderme?—pregunto Net, que se encamino hacía Arthur, que estaba sentado al lado del martillo

—Toma, para nuestro grupo—comento Net, que le entrego a Arthur el maletín con dinero

Arthur, tomo el maletín, mientras que Net, subió su gran martillo y lo amarro a su espalda. Lapislázuli, observa la escena

—Creo, que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver–pensó la casi vidente

Los chicos, llegaron a una fábrica abandonada echa de hierro y tocaron la puerta, la cual se abrió y fueron recibido por un grupo de chicos.

—Ya llegamos con la comida y un regalo—comento Net con una sonrisa

Ya era pasadas algunas horas, Net, estaba conversando con el jefe del grupo, un joven de unos 19 años, tez blanca, pelo negro corto, de cuerpo esbelto, ojos azulados, vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa verde con manga y zapatos negros

—Te extrañaremos Net—comento el jefe

—Y yo a ustedes—le contesto Net con una sonrisa y abrazo al jefe

—Me gustaría que te quedase más tiempo—comento el jefe—se necesita a alguien como tú por esto lados, pero sé que para saber quiénes te hicieron sujeto de prueba, necesita a ser ese examen del cazador

Net, observo al jefe y sonrío

—Exacto—comento Net y con una sonrisa comento—Cuida de todo y especial de Arthur

—claro, lo hare—le contesto el jefe

Net, salió de la fábrica y empezó a caminar hacia el puerto de la ciudad.

La joven Net, observaba a los barcos buscando el nombre del barco que le había señalado en el mensaje, estaba caminando cuando choco con alguien, la joven se levantó

—Disculpadme, es que a veces soy tan despistada—Net, se disculpó con pena y observo con que persona había chocado y con una sonrisa comento—O vaya, eres tú la…médium, ¿cierto?

—Vidente—le contesto Lapislázuli

—Disculpa, es que a veces se me olvidan las cosas—comento Net con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza—¿Por cierto que haces en este lugar?

Lapislázuli, se sacudió su falda y miro a Net

—Lo mismo que tú, busco hacerme cazadora—le contesto Lapislázuli y agrego—El barco que buscamos esta delante de nosotros y si no nos apuramos se va a ir

—Rayos, entonces vámonos rápido—exclamo Net, que tomo la muñeca de Lapislázuli y corrió hacía el barco

Hace tiempo, que quería hacer un fic de hunter x hunter, este fic, se ubicara durante el principio de la serie, pero se incluirá otro grupo que será los principales de esta historia, espero que este fic sea de su agrado


	2. Abordo X chico con hambre X Tortuga

Abordo X chico con hambre X Tortuga

La ballena azul, era un barco de madera de una gran antigüedad, que había pasado de familia en familia y había sido conducido por grandes capitanes, él dueño y capitán actual del barco, era un sujeto que mostraba una gran experiencia a la hora de manejar su barco, lo cual era reafirmado por su voz de autoridad y su aspecto de viejo lobo marino.

—Vamos a partir—exclamo el capitán y exclamo a los marinero—suban la escalera

Los marinero, obedeciendo al capitán empezaron a subir la escalera, pero se escuchó un grito

—Esperen, que aún no subimos—exclamo Net

—Lo siento chico, pero ya estamos pariendo —exclamaron los marineros

—No partieran, sin nosotras—exclamo Net, que afirmo la escalera

Los marineros, trataron de subir la pasada del barco, pero no podían

—Que rayos—exclamaron los marineros

—Déjenos subir y le devuelvo la escalera—sonrío Net a los marineros

Algunos minutos después, Net y Lapislázulis, estaban a bordo del barco. Lapislázuli, se sentó en el suelo y suspiro de alivio

—Un poco más y me arrancaría mi muñeca, además de perder el barco—pensó la vidente, que observo su muñeca—Esa chica, tiene una gran fuerza

—Gracias a dios, que alcanzamos al barco—comento Net, que estaba observando el mar con sus brazos apoyadas en el borde del barco

—Si—comento Lapislázuli y pregunto—Net, disculpa por ser molesta, pero, ¿porque quiere ser cazadora?

Net, se rio y se rasco la cabeza

—Vaya, ¿cómo te diste cuenta que soy mujer?—comento sonriendo Net y observo a la vidente–La mayoría de la gente confunde mi generó y me acuerdo que la primera vez que nos vimos me había dicho chiquillo

—Ha eso, bueno veras, unas de mis habilidades es saber sobre alguien cuando entro en contacto físico con ella, cuando tocaste mi muñeca, pude saber varias cosas de ti y me di cuenta que eras una chica—contesto Lapislázuli y agrego—Gracias a eso, puedo saber su tipo de sangre, su gustos y preferencias, en lo que se refiere al tipo de pareja y sus complejos, además del año de nacimiento y del signo zodiacal, ejemplo tú, eres leo, naciste el 5 de agosto, tu sangre es A+, te gusta las cosas dulces pero odia lo extremadamente dulce, además eres muy maternal o fraternal con los niños menores que tú y te gustan…

—Da un poco de pena, que se sepa esa parte—comento Net, rascándose la nuca

La vidente, se disculpó con Net, por invadir su privacidad, pero Net, no le dio mucha importancia

—Pero, volviendo a la pregunta que te hice—comento Lapislázuli, observando a la chica

—Eres curiosa, no me gusta contar mi pasado a alguien que solo conocí hace algunas horas, pero contigo pasa algo diferente, te tengo mucha confianza—comento Net y agrego—Bien, te lo contare, no me acuerdo, mucho de mi niñez, pero tengo imágenes de ser un conejillo de india en un laboratorio, me ponían en un tubo con agua y cloroformo y me inyectaba cosas a mi cuerpo, pero no sabía con qué propósito, pero cuando cumplí los ocho, fui rescatada de ese laboratorio, tiempo después supe que fue un cazador que me rescato de esa prisión y ese mismo día supe porque estaba en ese laboratorio, era uno más de varios chicos, que utilizaban como experimentos para crear a un humano poderoso, incluso mi nombre es variante del proyecto, Net, son las siglas de Naturaleza extraordinaria Terraforma, o era algo así, pues solo me acuerdo de esas palabras, mi objetivo al convertirme en cazadora es encontrar a los responsables de eso y llevarlos ante la justicia, pienso que como cazadora puede atraparlos, tengo entendido que un cazador tiene acceso a información privilegiada.

—Ya veo—comento Lapislázuli

La vidente, observo a Net, la encontraba muy interesante. La joven Net, observaba que miraba los edificios que se alegaba de apoco, miro a la vidente

— ¿Y cuál es tu razón, para convertirte en cazadora?—pregunto Net a Lapislázuli

—Aventuras—contesto la vidente, sentándose que se sentó en la baranda del barco y agrego–No sé si has escuchado sobre la tribu Yittan, mi sangre viene de esa comunidad, son una tribu nómada que camina por el mundo, pero en esta última década está optando por vivir en ciudades, las mujeres de esa comunidad tenemos la habilidad de ver el futuro, la mayoría pueden verlo a varios años, pero yo solo lo veo a minutos y algunas veces a horas, gracias a eso, varios mafiosos y personalidades han buscado a las mujeres de mi tribu, para preguntarle sobre el futuro y las movidas que debían realizar, eso está haciendo que varias personas de mi tribu se establezcan en localidades, yo no quiero perder eso, sé que los cazadores pueden viajar y tiene acceso incluso a lugares no turísticos, me gustaría recuperar ese modo de vida e ir más allá donde ningún Yittano ha ido.

—No había oído hablar de los Yittanos—comento Net y agrego con una sonrisa—Parecen interesantes

Lapislázuli, sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Net. Ya había pasado dos horas desde que el barco partió y los edificios de la ciudad ya no se veían. Net y Lapislázuli, estaba recorriendo el barco

—Vaya, que es grande—comento Net, que estaba parada en la borda del barco y miraba el mar

— ¿Nunca, has visto el mar?—pregunto algo sorprendida Lapislázuli y agrego—Pero vives cerca de un muelle

—Lo he visto des el muelle, pero no desde un barco—contesto Net con una sonrisa

En ese momento Net, escucho un ruido de estómago vacío,

—Laspis, ¿has escuchado ese ruido?—pregunto Net a la vidente

— ¿Cuál ruido?—le pregunto Lapislázulis

—Ya veo–dijo en voz baja Net, que observo de un lado a otro y miro que el ruido provenía de un chico de unos 13 años, tez blanca, pelo castaño claro corto y desordenado, de cuerpo delgado y ojos azules claros, vestía de unos jeans azules, una camisa sin manga verde, un gorro azul y botas militares.

Net, se acercó al chico, que estaba sentado en el piso del barco y tenía una cara de no haber comido desde mucho tiempo. La joven Net, se sentó al lado de él y saco de su mochila un pan

—Veo que tienes hambre, pequeño–Le dijo Net al chico, mientras que le pasaba el pan

—No soy un pequeño–exclamo algo molesto el chico–Rayos, ¿Por qué me das pan?, ¿simplemente por sentirte caritativa?

—simplemente, porque quiero darte pan—le contesto Net, con una sonrisa

El chico, observo a Net, luego al pan, en ese momento se escuchó de nuevo el estómago del joven, que algo avergonzado tomo el pan y se lo empezó a comer con timidez

—Esto esta rico, hace días que no como algo—comento el chico, después del segundo mordico del pan y luego miro a Net—Muchas gracias, este…

—Net—le dijo la joven morena contenta— ¿Y tú eres?

—Red Archer—le contesto el chico y comento—Net, es un nombre algo extraño

Net, se rasco su nuca

—Al igual que Red—le contesto Net

Lapislázuli, veía esa escena con algo de sorpresa

—Net, tiene ese don de acercarse a la persona—pensó la vidente, que observo el mar

Los ojos de la vidente, por un rato se volvieron totalmente negro, después de una reparación profunda, volvieron a la normalidad

—Net, aléjate de ese sitió—exclamo Lapislázuli

La morena, observo a la vidente sorprendida y en ese mismo momento, una gran aleta surgio del mar y golpeo con fuerza el barco, haciendo que este casi se volcase y varios aspirantes a cazador cayese al mar y terminase como comida para la criatura dueña de esa aleta, pero Net, se había alcanzado afirmar del piso, utilizando su fuerza para hacer que su mano derecha se clavase al piso y abrazo a Red con su mano izquierda, Lapislázuli, también alcanzo a sujetarse de un hueco que había en el suelo. Cuando el barco volvió a su normal posición, los presentes pudieron ver a la criatura que había causado tal volcamiento, una gran tortuga de color amarillo, con un caparazón rojo y ojos negros, la criatura abrió su boca para gritar

—Una tortuga marina—exclamo con sorpresa Red

— ¿Eso una tortuga?—exclamo algo sorprendida Net

¿Que no sabes sobre la tortugas marina?—Pregunto Red a Net

La cara de Net, era de pregunta

—Esa chica, no es muy lista—pensó Red y agrego—La Tortuga marina, es uno de los monstros acuáticos más grande que existen, son capaces de destruir un navío entero y son carnívoras, mayormente viven en las profundidades del océano, pero me sorprende que haya una en la superficie

—Ya veo—comento Net y luego, observo a la vidente–Lapis, ¿Estas bien?

—Si, por lo menos, no termine como carne para esa criatura—le contesto Lapis, que se acercó a Net

El capitán, que observaba la situación, desde su cabina, dio la alerta de utilizar los cañones contra la tortuga,s e dispararon las armas, pero solo le hicieron cosquilla a la criatura

—Una tortuga, tiene una piel muy fuerte, nada la puede atravesar—comento Red

— ¿Fuerte, he?— pregunto Net, que se paró y observo a la criatura—Esto será muy interesante

Aquí está el segundo episodio, me tome la libertad, de incluir varias cosas en el universo de Hunter X, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado


	3. Agitación X Del X Mar

Agitación X Del X Mar

La tortuga marina, agitaba el mar con sus enormes aletas, las olas creadas por esta criatura marina, eran grandes y causaba que el barco se balanceara con las olas, las cuales al chocar con el barco causaba que estas desapareciesen y diesen paso a una lluvia de gotas saladas, el grito amenazante de la tortuga, hizo que las personas que se encontraba adentro del barco, se asustase

Francis Drake, un sujeto alto, de cuerpo esbelto, un ojo parchado y el otro de color negro, su cabello era de color negro y corto, orejas largas, una barba corta y bigote al estilo Dali, el hombre tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, vestía de unos pantalones negros, zapatos cafés, camisa azul, una gabardina café oscuro, en la espalda llevaba dos espadas. Drake, era el apellido de lo que fueron una vez unas de las familias más influyentes en lo que se refiere a comerció marítimo, teniendo una gran flota de barco, pero en la última generación la que comprende la de Francis y dos hermano, se han perdido gran parte de la flota, gran parte de ese dinero estuvo destinado a fomentar el vicio del alcohol de Francis y de su hermano mayor. En la actualidad, solo queda dos hermano, Francis y su hermana menor, la cual financia lo que queda del negoció, el mayor murió de un altercado en un bar. La hermana de Francis, que había tomado el bando de la compañía, le dijo a su hermano, que para su bien, no le daría dinero. Así Francis, en la ruina, tuvo que hacer varios trabajos para poder fomentar su vicio, aunque solo tuvo que comprar alcohol barato, escucho de la prueba del cazador y el dinero que daba, en ese momento pensó, "con ese dinero puedo comprar mucho alcohol o mejor aún, puedo recuperar la flota de mi familia". Así que se fue a ser la prueba y aborda el barco.

Francis, estaba subiendo por la escalera de madera, que conectaba el interior del barco con el exterior, los constantes movimientos, no le había permitido beber en paz su vino barato y de una dudosa calidad. El alcohólico aspirante a cazador, se sorprendió al ver a la tortuga marina

—Qué rayos—exclamo Francis al ver a la criatura y pensó—Una tortuga marina, ¿pero no debería estar en el fondo del océano?

Francis, camino hasta una cierta distancia de un grupo de tres personas que estaban al frente de esa criatura, parecían tener menos años que él, uno era un chico de como 13 años, había una chica y un joven que era difícil de identificar su sexo, pues tenía puesto una chaqueta con capucha y llevaba en sus manos un martillo gigante.

—Esto se pondrá, bueno—comento Francis que tomo un sorbo de vino

Net, estaba al frente de aquella tortuga, llevaba su martillo en sus manos. Net, corrió hacía la tortuga, dio un gran salto, elevo su martillo para dañar a aquella criatura marina, pero su golpe fue intersectado por una aleta de la criatura, el martillo y la aleta, chocaron, el golpe hizo que Net, se estrechase contra una el suelo,

—Net, ¿te encuentras, bien?–preguntaron Red y Lapislázuli

—Sí, solo fue un descuido—comento Net, que se paró con un poco de dificultad y observo a la tortuga con una sonrisa—Esto estará bueno

La joven Net, volvió a atacar a la tortuga, que se defendía con su aleta. El martillo y los golpe de Net, chocaba contra la aleta de la tortuga, la joven aspirante a Cazadora, tenía obligatoriamente que volver al suelo, para de nuevo atacar, obteniendo lo mismo resultado, una y otra vez, hizo lo mismo, tratando de encontrar un punto débil en aquella criatura

—Rayo, sí que es fuerte—comento Net, que volvió al suelo—Oye, Red, ¿sabes el punto débil de esta criatura?

Red, negó con la cabeza

—Rayos—comento Net, que agarro firme su martillo–Entonces, tendré que seguir hasta que pueda derribarla

—Eres perseverante, pero un poco terco—comento una voz masculina—Esas cualidades, tienen doble filo, ¿lo sabes?

Los presentes, observaron que un sujeto con un gracioso y estrafalario bigote, se acercó a ellos

—Francis Drake, para servirles—se presentó Francis, que tomo otro sorbo de su vino—La tortuga marina, solo tiene uno, no mejor dicho dos puntos débiles, sus ojos

Francis, tomo otro sorbo de su bebida alcohólica

—Gracias, por la información—comento Net, agradecida con Francis

—Espérate, ¿crees que puede llegar a los ojos?—comento Francis y agrego—sin un plan

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?—pregunto Net a Francis

—Es simple—comento Francis y agrego—yo y tu dos amigos, serviremos con distracción, hasta que puedas subir una aleta, y dar un salto hacía sus ojos y hay, le puede dar un martillazo o un golpe

La joven Net, observo a lapislázuli y a Red, que afirmaron con su cabeza

—No parece mala idea—comento Lapislázuli, que saco de sus mangas un aro de hierro del tamaño de una mano, el cual tenía como un llavero varios cuchillos curvos, la joven vidente, tomo el aró y agrego—vamos

—Esto algo cansado de estar parado—comento Red, que saco de su espalda un arco

—perfecto—comento Francis que observo a Net

La joven Net, afirmo con su cabeza. Francis, saco sus dos espadas y apunto a la tortuga

—escúcheme bien, chico, tú tiras tu flechas hacía el cuello de la tortuga, llamando su atención, cuando la tortuga aplaste el barco con su aleta, yo y la chica de los cuchillo, haremos que la tortuga fije su vista en nosotros, el chico del martillo, subirá hacía la aleta, hay saltara hacía sus ojos y lo golpeara

Lapislázuli, observo a Francis, no era un plan muy brillante pero era factible, la vidente, suspiro y observo a la criatura

Red, puso una flecha en su arco, se inclinó, puso su arma en forma vertical y apunto hacía el cuello de la tortuga y disparo, la flecha fue directamente hacía el cuello de la tortuga y exploto, eso hizo que la tortuga se figase en Red y furiosa, empezó a golpear el barco con su aleta, Francis junto con Lapislázuli, empezaron a cuchillar los aletazo que hacía la tortuga, sin mucho resultado, justo cuando la tortuga golpeo por tercera vez el barco, Net, que había dejado su martillo en el suelo, dio un salto hacía la aleta y empezó a subir sin que la tortuga se diese cuenta, en un punto de las aletas de la tortuga, Red, disparo de nuevo otra flecha, eso hizo que la tortuga doblase su cara, momento en que la joven Net, aprovecho, para saltar y con una patada le da en el ojo a la tortuga, la cual grito de dolor y volvió al mar profundo. Net, después del golpe, no pudo alcanzar la borda del barco, pero su caída fue detenida por Red y Lapislázuli, que sujetaron a la chica de sus manos, Net, observo a los dos y sonrío.

Al rato la joven Net, estaba arriba del barco, Red, estaba sentad en el piso, la acción lo había dejado algo cansado, Lapislázuli, estaba al lado de Net y observando el mar

—Gracias, por sujetarme antes de caer—Net, agradeció a Net y a Red

—Te lo debía por el pan, que me diste—contesto Red, con los ojos cerrados y agrego—Por cierto, ¿Cómo carga ese martillo?

Net, miro a Red y sonrió, luego se acercó a su martillo y lo recogió

—Es un secreto—contesto Net con una sonrisa

La joven, observo su chaqueta y se dio cuenta que estaba mojada por agua

—Creo que me la debo de sacar—pensó Net, que se sacó su chaqueta, revelando la cara de una chica

Lo cual sorprendió a Francis y a Red, que creía que Net, era un chico con una voz suave

—Espérate, ¿eres una joven?—pregunto Francis aun no saliendo de su asombro

—Sí, aunque no me molesta que me hayan confundido con un chico—contesto Net, con una sonrisa

Red, estaba algo colorado al ver la cara de Net, realmente era una hermosa cara.

En ese momento se sintió algún paso, que hicieron que los cuatros observase a los dueños de las pisadas, era el capitán del barco y dos marineros, que lo acompañaba

— ¿Sus nombres?— pregunto el capitán

—Espérate, ¿Por qué nos pregunta eso?—pregunto Francis

—Entiendo tu pregunta, pero la asociación de cazadores me han pedido que reduzca la cantidad de aspirante—le contesto el capitán y comento—así que me dicen sus nombres o los descalifico

El capitán, no le había dado muchas opciones a los cuatros, así que con resignación Francis, tuvo que decir su nombre

—Francis Draken—le contesto el aspirante del bigote extravagante

—Red Archer—le contesto el chico más joven de los cuatro

Lapislázuli Preciousstone—le contesto la joven vidente

A mi simplemente llámame, Net—le contesto la joven citadina al capitán

El capitán, sonrío, había visto la pelea del grupo contra la tortuga, al capitán ese grupo, le había causado gran simpatía y había visto en ellos un gran coraje para entrar a la prueba

—Bien, entonces, informare a la asociación—comento el capitán que empezó a caminar hacía la cabina y agrego a los marineros que estaban junto con el—Vayan hacía abajo y boten a cada aspirante, que consideren indigno de a ser la prueba, no olviden los salvavidas

—Claro, señor—le contestaron los marinero al capitán

Y barco prosiguió con su viaje.


	4. Camono X Al X Examen

Camino X Al X Examen

Los miembros de la tripulación, lanzaba al mar a todos los aspirantes que consideraban no digno para dar el examen del cazador, lanzaba un salvavidas para cuatro personas.

Net, estaba en el mástil del barco y observaba el sol ocultándose.

—Net—exclamo la voz de Red, el cual observaba desde abajo del mástil a la joven

La joven Net, se colgó con sus pies del palo de madera que sujetaba a la vela y observo a Red, con su típica sonrisa

— ¿Qué deseas, pequeño?—pregunto Net a Red

—Bueno, veras, quería agradecerte por sujetarme—le contesto Red

—No te escucho bien, mejor sube—le comento Net a Red

A los minutos Red, se encontraba sentado al lado de Net

—Quería darte las gracias por sujetarme —le agradeció Red a Net

—No hay de qué, pero creo que me había dado las gracias antes—le contesto Net y pregunto—En todo caso, siento curiosidad por saber porque quieres convertirte en cazador

—Si tú me cuenta, como conseguiste ese castillo—le comentó Red a Net

Net, le sonrío al chiquillo y cerro sus ojos, recordando ese momento

—Fue un regalo de mis hermanos y hermanas—comento Net

— ¿Cuántos hermanos, tienes?—pregunto Red

—como unos 14—contesto Net

Red, se sorprendió mucho al oír ese número, era una cantidad sorprendente de hermanos, Net, al ver la cara de sorpresa del joven arquero, sonrío y explico, que no eran hermanos de sangre, también le explico que eran una pequeña comunidad de chicos con problemas, que se cuidaban como si fuesen familia.

—Vaya, eso no lo sabía—le comento Red a Net, después de escuchar su historia

—viéndote, me recuerdas a un hermano menor que tengo—comento Net y sacudió el pelo de Red—Oye, ahora debes cumplir con tu parte, he

—Cierto—comento Red y se puso pensativo—Veamos como empiezo, mi familia, tiene varias ramificaciones y por lo menos el patriarca de los grupos familiar debe de ser cazador, para tener honor, pero en mi grupo familiar desde mi abuelo, ha dejado de ser parte de ese honor de familia, pues fue el, que no pudo ser cazador, al igual que mi padre, yo quiero romper esa raya y que mi grupo familiar vuelva a tener el honor que perdió.

Net, se rasco la nuca, no entendía mucho eso de honor, pero le agradaba ver la determinación en los ojos de Red, parecía como ver los ojos de su hermano Arthur, cuando este quiere ser un regalo para el cumpleaños de Net

—Sabes, no se mucho de honor, y me parece algo tonto, pero tus ojos muestra obstinación, así que me alegra escuchar tu historia, pequeño—Net, abrazo a Red, que se puso algo rojo al sentir el cuerpo de una chica sobre el suyo.

—Esta chica, es algo extraña—pensó Red y agrego—A pesar de no notarse a simple vista, su cuerpo es muy femenino

—Por cierto, me gusta que los niños me llamen hermana mayor o simplemente hermana—comento Net, con una sonrisa

—Sí, es muy rara—pensó Red

El sol anunciaba la llegada del amanecer, en el interior del barco se encontraba el grupo de los cuatros, Francis, se encontraba durmiendo con una botella en su mano y un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, Lapislázulis, dormía sobre unos saco de papas, Net, dormía, apoyada sobre la pared y sentada, mientras que Red, dormía, sobre las piernas de Net.

En ese instante, se abrió la puerta y dos marineros entraron, la luz del sol, lleno el lugar, haciendo que el grupo abriese los ojos.

—Llegamos al Puerto Dolle—comento uno de los marineros

Al rato, el grupo bajaba del barco, Net, observo el lugar, le parecía un lugar tranquilo y agradable, el sol daba una temperatura agradable.

—Este lugar, es tranquilo y agradable—comento Net y continuo—No es como en la ciudad.

—Sí, es algo relajante, pero no olvidemos nuestro objetivo—comento Lapislázuli

—Convertirnos en cazadores—comento Net

Red, se puso al lado de Net y observo el lugar junto con Net

—N…dijo hermana, ¿Dónde debemos ir?—pregunto Red a Net

—No lo sé—Net, se rasco la nuca y sonrió—pero encontraremos el sitio

Después de un rato de caminar por la ciudad buscando pista, el grupo, se encontraba sentado en un banco de la plaza.

—Rayos, esto sí que es difícil—comento Net, un poco fastidiada—Además ese bus, daba varias vueltas

—Hermana, te dije que ese bus, era una trampa—comento Red y agrego pensativo— La prueba de cazador, tiene varias trampa caza novato

—He, estado pensando—comento Francis y agrego—Talvez, si vamos a ese árbol que esta solitario en ese lugar, encontraremos el camino al examen del cazador

Los cuatros, observaron un árbol que estaba solitario que estaba en un llano en lo alto.

—Pueda que el viejo, tenga razón—comento Lapislázuli y agrego—Vi a algunas personas, que han subido a ese lugar

—Oye, no soy tan viejo—exclamo un poco molesto Francis y observo a los demás— ¿Cierto?

—interpreta mi silencio—contesto Red, observando a otro lado

Net, simplemente no dijo nada y negó con la cabeza

— ¿Qué significa eso?— exclamo Francis

Net, no hizo caso a la pregunta de Francis y estuvo algo pensativa

—Bueno, que estamos esperando—comento Net, parándose del banco y agrego—No ganamos nada, con quedarnos en este lugar

—Ignora mi pregunta—comento Francis

Los tres miembros restantes del grupo, se observaron y afirmaron con su cabeza. Al rato los cuatro miembro del grupo improvisado, estaban en camino hacía el árbol.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo cree que será el examen?—pregunto Red al grupo

—Buena pregunta—comento Net y agrego—Bueno, para mí me basta que no sea escrito

—Yo pienso que será, físico—comento Francis y agrego—Ya saben, un cazador debe ser fuerte y ágil

—Si me pregunta a mí, creo lo mismo que Francis—contesto Lapislázuli

Después de un tiempo de caminar y conversar, llegaron junto al árbol, observaron alrededor del árbol, solo había un llano vacío, Red, que había subido a un árbol a observar, bajo para comentar que había visto unos edificios a las lejanías, y sería mejor ir hacía allá.

Después de un camino recto, llegaron hasta el lugar donde había varios edificios, los cuales parecían abandonados, Lapislázuli, observo a su alrededor

—Oigan, hay varias personas en este lugar—comento Lapislázuli

En ese instante se escucharon varias voces, decir " doki, doki" y se observaron varias personas con túnicas blancas y sus caras la tenía tapadas con una extrañas máscaras, redondas, blancas y tenía pelucas largas de varios colores.

— ¿Qué son estas personas?—pregunto Francis, sorprendido al ver a esas personas

Una anciana con un bastón, que tenía encima una esfera roja, la señora de edad, camino, hacía el grupo de viajeros y se puso delante de ellos

—doki, doki, una prueba de preguntas—exclamo la anciana

—prueba de preguntas—exclamaron el grupo, que se miraron

—Esto debe ser unas de las pruebas del examen—comento Francis

—Estoy de acuerdo con el viejo—comento Red

El grupo, miro a la anciana, que sonrío al verlos

—Esta prueba consiste en una pregunta, de dos opciones—comento la anciana y agrego—Esta pregunta debe de ser contestada por los cuatros

—Espérate, anciana—exclamo Francis—eso quiere decir, ¿si uno de nosotros falla, los cuatros reprobamos el examen?

—Oye—exclamo Red y agrego—Crees, eso puedo esperarlo de ti, ¿sabes?, viejo

La anciana, aclaro su garganta y observo al grupo, golpeo su basto con el suelo, mientras se escuchaba de las personas "doki, doki", al terminar de golpear el suelo con el bastón, las personas se callaron y la anciana hablo

—Bien, aquí está la pregunta—le comento la anciana y pregunto—Su hermana y hermano, fueron secuestrada, te dejan liberar a uno de ellos, ¿A cuál elegiría?

Los chicos, se quedaron sorprendido al escuchar esa pregunta,, era difícil de contestar

—Rayos, esa pregunta, no me la esperaba—pensó Lapislázuli

Después de un tiempo, aquí está el capítulo 4.


	5. Preguntas X Respuestas X Kirito

Preguntas X Respuestas X Kiriko

La anciana, observaba a los aspirando, en espera de una respuesta, mientras Net, Lapislázuli, Red y Francis, estaban algo sorprendidos por la pregunta, no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta

—Rayos—pensó Net, mientras se rascaba la nuca y pensó—No soy muy buena pensando

—Ese tipo de pregunta, no tienen respuesta—pensó Lapislázuli y agrego—Rayos, claro, esa es la respuesta

—Espérate, vieja—exclamo Red—Esa pregunta no tiene respuesta

Net, al escuchar eso, entendió la respuesta al igual que Francis, Lapislázuli, trato de decir algo a Red, pero fue detenida por la anciana, que la miro de una forma inquisitiva, la joven vidente, se guardó sus palabras.

—La joven de los ojos color miel, ya lo ha descubierto—pensó la anciana

Se escuchó un grito a la distancia, los demás se asustaron por el grito.

— ¿Qué fue eso?–pregunto Red

—La última persona, que se equivocó—le contesto la anciana

Red, abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta, el joven, que estaba molesto con la anciana, por la pregunta, iba a exclamar algo, cuando la mano de Lapislázuli, lo detuvo, ambos se miraron

— ¿Por qué, me detienes?—le pregunto Red a lapislázuli

—Tranquilo, chiquillo ya pasamos—le contesto la chica de los ojos miel

Net, se acercó a Red, que estaba sorprendido y le sacudió el cabello

—La respuesta, era guardar silencio o saber escuchar, tú mismo lo dijiste, la pregunta no tiene respuesta—le comento Net a Red con una sonrisa y agrego—hermanito

—Las reglas nos dicen, que debemos elegir uno o dos, es decir en otras palabras guardar silencio—comento Francis, que cruzo sus brazos— ¿Es así?

La anciana, afirmo con su cabeza

—El veredero, camino es por aquí—le dijo la anciana

Las personas con máscaras, abrieron un portón, en el cual había un camino, la anciana, explico al grupo de aspirantes a cazadores, que ese era el camino directo, que se tardaran unas dos horas y que una pareja que viven bajo el solitario cedro será los navegantes de ellos.

El grupo, agradeció a la anciana y empezaron su camino hacia el solitario cedro, mientras que el portón se cerraba.

—He estado pensando en esa pregunta—comento Net a sus compañeros

—Hermana, ya olvídalo—comento Red

—Él tiene razón, no hay que preocuparse por eso—comento Francis

Net, se rasco su nuca y miro a sus acompañante

—Si eso ya lo sé—le comento Net y agrego—Pero, si estuviésemos en una situación parecida en la vida real

—No lo había pensado bien—comento Lapislázuli y agrego—Ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo actuaria si estuviese en esa situación

Los cuatros miembros del grupo, estuvieron pensando durante un rato y luego suspiraron.

—Se verá en el momento—comento Red que suspiro

El camino parecía eterno y nunca terminaba, ya había pasado algún tiempo en ese túnel oscuro para Francis, ese lugar le daba algo de fatiga y ansiedad, así que para apagar la ansiedad y amortiguar la fatiga, saco una botella y se puso a beber de ella

—Oye, deberías dejar de beber, viejo—comento Red a Francis

—Esto me ayuda a aguantar este camino—comento Francis

—No sé cómo te aguanta tu hermana—comento Lapislázuli y agrego—Ella sufre por eso.

Francis, observo algo molesto a Lapislázulis, la cual se dio cuenta que había explorado mucho en la vida personal de Francis, así que se disculpó y observo al frente

—Amigos, ya estamos cerca de la salida—exclamo Net con alegría

—Que bien—exclamo Red, que corrió hacía la salida y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver un lago y exclamo— ¿Qué rayos?

Los tres miembros restantes del grupo, salieron del túnel y se encontraron con el lago interponiéndose en su camino.

—Este río es muy grande—comento Net

—hermana, esto es un lago—comento Red, corrigiendo el error de su compañera

—Disculpadme, es que nunca he visto un lago—comento Net, rascándose la nuca

Red, suspiro hondo y negó con su cabeza

—esta chiquilla—comento en voz baja Red

Francis, observo que al otro lado del lago había un bote enterrado en la tierra, como si alguien remase con mucha fuerza y con miedo de ser devorado por algo.

—Parece que un cobarde marinero de agua dulce, hubiese remado sin control alguno—comento Francis al ver ese bote anclado y agrego–El único medio para cruzar el lago está en la otra orilla, alguna idea

Lapislázuli, observo un cartel que llego de la otra orilla, lo tomo y leyó

—Cuidado, animales mágicos—leyó en voz alta Lapislázuli, observo la otra orilla y comento—No me gusta la idea, pero creo que debemos nadar

Net, estuvo observando la orilla del lago y observo que había otro bote anclado, que recién alguien había puesto

—Oigan, creo que remplazaron el bote que está al otro lado—comento Net

—Genial, ya me estaba siendo la idea de mojarme—comento Francis

A los minuto después, los cuatros miembros del grupo, estaba yendo a la otra orilla del río con el bote, en un costado del bote se encontraba Francis y Red, sentado, en el otro se encontraba Francis, vigilando y dando instrucciones, y al centro remando, se encontraba Net

— ¿Te ayudo, hermana?—pregunto Red a Net

—Eres un buen niño, pero no es necesario, gracias de todas formas—le contesto Net con una sonrisa y agrego—Esto es solo como mis ejercicios matutinos

Francis, diviso la otra orilla del lago

—Estamos, cerca—comento Francis

El bote, llego a la orilla y nuestros viajeros, bajaron del bote, Net, dejo el bote en la orilla, mientras que Lapislázulis, observaba una tabla con una inscripción, al lado de la joven se encontraba Red, Francis, observaba un camino serpenteado.

— ¿Sabes que dice esa tablilla?—pregunto Red curioso a Lapislázuli

—Esta tabilla perteneció a la antigua tribu sumi, aunque no entiendo lo que dice, puedo identificar su forma de escritura—comento Lapislázuli

Net, que ya anclo el bote a la orilla, se puso al lado de Francis

—Que camino tan serpenteado—comento la joven morena a Francis

—Si, parece más largo de lo que había dicho la anciana—comento Francis

—Entonces, vamos, no hay que perder el tiempo divagando—comento Net, que empezó a caminar y después sus compañeros le siguieron

Mientras el grupo de los cuatros, se encaminaban hacía la pareja guía, Francis, se acercó a Lapislázuli

—Oye, ¿Cómo supiste de mi hermana?—pregunto Francis a Lapislázuli y agrego—Que yo sepa, no te deje hacer mi carta astral

Lapislázuli, iba a responder cuando su respuesta fue interrumpida por Red

—Viejo, tú hablas de más cuando esta borracho y durmiendo—comento Red y agrego—Casi todos escuchamos tu historia, menos Net, que dormía y parece que cuando duerme nadie la despierta y sueña con comer.

—¿Espera, también hablo dormida?—Pregunto Net

Lapislázuli y Red, observaron Net y afirmaron con su cabeza, la joven Net, sonriendo se rasco la nuca con algo de vergüenza. Entonces su caminata fue interrumpida cuando vieron salir del follaje del bosque a una criatura alada sosteniendo a una mujer con tatuaje, que paso volando sobre la cabeza de los cuatros viajeros

— Truenos y centellas, ¿que era eso?—pregunto un sorprendido Francis

—Un animal mágico—respondió Lapislázuli.

Un sujeto, salió muy lastimado del follaje y pido ayuda a los aspirantes a cazadores

—Ayuda—exclamo el hombre y agrego—se llevaron a mi esposa

El sujeto, no pudo caminar más y cayó al suelo sentado, los cuatros se acercaron preocupados al sujeto

—Ese animal mágico, se llevó a mi esposa, ayudadme—exclamo la persona, muy asustada

—Net, tú y Red, vaya a buscar a su esposa, mientras yo y Francis, ayudamos al hombre—ordeno Lapislázuli, a sus compañeros

Los tres viajeros restantes, afirmaron con su cabeza

—Ante de irme, toma esto, ayudara al sujeto—comento Red, que saco de uno de sus bolsillos una bolsa plástica y trasparente con una hoja de alguna planta—Ayudara a aliviar las heridas del sujeto, sé que tú la puede administrar bien

Lapislázuli, tomo la planta y observando a Red, afirmo con su cabeza.

Net y Red, fueron a buscar a la esposa del herido, mientras que Francis y Lapislázulis, se quedaron junto con el sujeto, que había caído tratando de levantarse.

—Que listillo—Comento Lapislázuli, al ver la planta que le había pasado Red—Ese chiquillo, sabe que tengo ciertos conocimientos sobre plantas medicinales

Lapislázuli, se arrodillo, levanto un poco el pantalón del sujeto, abrió la bolsa y saco un poco de la hoja medicinal, la empezó a masticar y puso el masticado en la herida de la pierna del sujeto, no le agradaba ese método, pero era la única forma en que esa planta funcionaba

—mi esposa—exclamo de nuevo el herido

—Tranquilo, Net y Red, la encontraran—le tranquilizo Francis y agrego—Confié en ellos


	6. Aprobados X para el X examen

Aprobados X para el X examen

La noche se hacía presente y una luna llena se alzaba en el cielo nocturno, Net y Red, estaba persiguiendo al kiriko, el cual estaba volando con la mujer en sus garras, el bosque era demasiado oscuro para ver y los chicos se detuvieron para visualizar donde se encontraba el oponente. Red, que observaba el lugar con mucha atención, capto los ojos del animal a una cierta distancia, tomo su arco y una flecha.

—Net, encontré a la criatura—comento Red, que puso su flecha en la cuerda del arco y disparo.

La flecha llego al brazo derecho de la criatura, que soltó a la mujer por el dolor y salió volando, para que no lo atrapasen, Red y Net, corrieron hacía la mujer

—Vaya eres bueno, le diste en el brazo derecho—comento Net a Red, mientras iban corriendo

Ambos llegaron donde estaba la mujer, la cual estaba inconsciente, Red, reviso la respiración de la mujer

—Ella respirando—dijo Red con alivió

—Gracias a Dios—agradeció Net con alivio

En ese momento, se escuchó una voz

—Jajaja, nunca me atraparan—exclamo una voz chillona

Los chicos al escuchar la voz, se pusieron en alerta

— ¿Quién rayo es?—pregunto Net

—Es el kiriko—contesto Red y agrego—Los Kiriko, son animales mágicos, ellos pueden hablar

—Entiendo—comento Net

Red, tensó su arco y preparo una flecha, en esos instante se vio que el kiriko, pasaba por encima de ellos, Red, cerro un ojo apunto con su arco y disparo al kiriko, pero la flecha se desvió

—Rayos, no le di—comento molesto Red

—Tranquilo, Red—dijo Net y agrego—Cuida de la chica, yo voy a encontrar a ese tal kiriko

Net, salió corriendo tras el kirko, mientras Red, cuidaba de la mujer

Lapislázuli y Francis, estaban cuidando del esposo, el cual estaba mejorando, cuando la morena, coloco de nuevo la planta medicinal en el brazo del sujeto, miro a Francis

—Ya no queda de la planta medicinal, creo que haber visto de esta misma planta a las afuera—comento Lapislázuli y dijo a Francis—Pude ir a buscar más

—Claro—le contesto Francis, que separo y se fue a buscar más plantas medicinales

La chica, observo al esposo de manera inquisidora

— ¿Qué eres realmente?—pregunto las ojos miel.

El esposo, se río con una voz muy diferente a la que utilizaba

—Vaya, me descubriste—comento el esposo

—Tu carta astral es de una criatura mágica—comento Lapislázuli

Net, estaba corriendo para encontrarse con el kiriko, escucho una pisada y paro su persecución, se quedó quieta en el camino angosto, con atención observo a todos lados, entonces se fijó en unos arbustos que se movía

—Lo encontré—pensó Net, que saco su martillo y fue corriendo hacía el arbusto, dio un salto y pego en la cabeza de un desprevenido Kiriko

—Sabías que es malo pegar a alguien con un martillo, duele mucho—Exclamo el kiriko, molesto, mientras se sobaba el chillón de su cabeza

Red, se encontraba junto con la mujer, la cual se despertó

— ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿y mi esposo?—pregunto la mujer

—Él está bien—le contesto Red

—Gracias a Dios—comento la mujer, que se sacó la traspiración de su frente

Red, observo la muñeca de la mujer y la tomo de la muñeca, ese símbolo lo había visto antes.

En la orilla del rio, Red y Lapislázuli, observaba la piedra que correspondía a la ruina de los sumis, la morena, explicaba todo lo que sabe de la tribu a Red, el cual escuchaba muy interesado la explicación de la chica

—La mujer que entrega su vida al dios de los sumis, tiene estos símbolos en sus muñeca—comento Lapislázuli, mientras con una rama que había encontrado dibujaba en la arena unos símbolos

Red, observo los símbolos de la muñeca de la esposa, la cual estaba observando con sorpresa la reacción del chico

—decidme, ¿quién eres en realidad?—pregunto Red y agrego—Lapislázuli, me explico que esos símbolos, son las que usan las sacerdotisas de la tribu sumi

—Vaya, eres la segunda persona que se dio cuenta de mis símbolos—comento la mujer

El kiriko, se acercó a Net, la cual estaba preparada en pelear, pero se dio cuenta de que ese kiriko, no tenía la flecha que había disparado Red, ni siquiera un rastro de la herida que pudiese dejar la flecha

—bien, si quiere pelea, voy por ti—exclamo el kiriko

—Espera, ¿Dónde está el otro?—pregunto Net y agrego—Tú no tienes la flecha que disparo Red y si te quitara la flecha del brazo, tendría una pequeña herida visible

El kiriko, estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo Net, luego se río

—Vaya, nos descubriste—comento el kiriko y exclamo— querida nos han descubierto

Otro Kiriko, salió del arbusto de la derecha

—Y veo, así que al final, si eran dos—comento Net, con una sonrisa

Un rato después de descubrir a los dos kirikos, los aspirantes a cazador estaban frente a los kirikos,

—Bien, esto era una prueba, para ver si ustedes estaban apto, para el examen del cazador—comento unos de los kirikos y agrego—Como ven, yo soy el esposo y ella es mi pareja

—Y nosotros, somos el hijo la hija—comento el supuesto esposo y agrego— Francis, tu tiene un buen corazón, me dio mucho animó, Lapislázuli, eres buena con las hierbas medicinales, además descubriste con solo tocarme que no era un humano

Francis, estaba sonriendo por el comentario del hijo de los Kiriko, al igual que Lapislázuli

—señorito Red, tu eres un buen arquero y descubriste que mis símbolos eran de las sacerdotisas sumis—comento la hija de los kirikos

—Bien echó, hermanito—exclamo Net, que le dio varios golpecito de espalda a Red

—señorita Net, usted tiene una buena vista, además de correr rápido y una fuerza tremenda, se dio cuenta con solo observa una flecha que éramos dos kirikos, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de la flecha hasta que la mencionaste—comento la esposa de los kirkos

—Así, que ustedes están aprobados para el examen—comento el Kiriko macho

Los cuatros aspirantes a cazadores, se alegraron por el comentario de aprobación de los kirikos.

Al tiempo después los kirikos, llevaban a los cazadores de camino para el examen.

La noche dio lugar al día y se veía al kiriko mayo, disfrazado como un humano, llevando a nuestro héroes donde se encontraba la sede para ser el examen del cazador y se pararon al frente de un gran y majestuoso edificio, los aspirantes observaron con sorpresa el edificio

—wow, así que aquí se hará el examen del cazador—exclamo un sorprendido Francis

—si uno lo mira bien, parece que nuestras vida es inútil—comento Lapislázuli, igual de sorprendida que Francis

El kiriko, observo el papel y se encamino hacía un restaurante, luego miro a los aspirantes que aun estaban embobado por el edificio

—Que hacen, es aquí—exclamo el kiriko a los aspirantes

Los aspirantes, al ver el lugar donde en realidad se realizaba el examen del cazador, se sorprendieron y cayeron al suelo al

Estilo anime

—Que rayos—exclamo Francis y agrego—En un mísero restaurante se hace el examen

Al entrar al restaurante, los aspirante, vieron un lugar muy simple, el cocinero observo a los recién llegado

— ¿Qué le sirvo?—pregunto el cocinero que atendía el lugar

—Una carne asada a fuego lento tres cuarto—le contesto el kiriko al cocinero

El cocinero, observo al kirko, Net, pudo ver una sonrisa en el chef del lugar

—Bien, sigan a la habitación de atrás—le dijo el cocinero

—Por favor, siga por aquí—dijo la asistente del chef, que les mostró una puerta

Los aspirantes, entraron a una habitación simple, con una alfombra y encerrada en cuatro paredes, sin nada adentro, el kiriko, llego atrás de ellos

—Bien, aquí se tomara el examen del cazador— comento el kiriko y agrego—Dice que el número de aspirante es de más de un millón y solo uno en diez mil logran pasar la prueba

Los aspirantes, observaron al kiriko con mucha atención

—Son el segundo grupo, que estaré feliz de guiarlos para el próximo año—le comento el kiriko que saco cuatro placas —Atrápenlas

El kiriko, lanzó cuatro placas, a Red, le correspondió la placa 406 a Francis, la placa 407, a Lapislázuli la placa 408 y a Net, la placa 409

—Bueno, espero volver a verlos, hasta entonces buena suerte novatos—se estaba despidiendo el kiriko y agrego—Si se encuentran con un hombre vestido formalmente, un chico rubio y un niño de 12 años de ropas verdes, los saludan de mi parte

—Espere señor criatura mágica, muchas gracias por guiarnos—se despidió Net, chocando la palma de las manos con el kiriko kiriko y agrego con una sonrisa— Y que le vaya bien

El kiriko, observo a la chica, le encontró cierto parecido a un chico de ropas verdes y pelo color azabache, que había conocido anteriormente, el kirko, sonrío y cerró la puerta de la habitación

—Es interesante—comento Lapislázuli

— ¿Qué es interesante, Lapis?—pregunto Net a la morena

—La cantidad de aspirantes, que hacen el examen versus la cantidad de aspirantes que lo pasan, uno en un millón—contesto Lapislázuli y agrego—Es una cifra, que bajaría el ánimo a cualquiera, eso quiere decir que las pruebas son extrema, incluso he escuchado de gente que mueren en estas pruebas

Red y Francis, observaron a la morena un poco asustada, por el comentario de Lapislázuli.

—Vamos, eso no importa mucho, ya sabremos como sortear esas pruebas—exclamo Net, que apareció detrás de Lapislázuli y palmo los hombros de la joven morena, agrego—Preocuparnos por eso no nos servirá de nada

—Tienes razón—comento las ojos miel

En eso el cuarto se movió, sorprendiendo a los aspirantes, se escuchó un sonido metálico, como de una ascensor, cuándo se detuvo el movimiento, se abrieron unas puertas de metal y los chicos salieron de la habitación y entraron en una extraña cueva, en que se encontraron con las miradas de varios aspirantes

—Rayos, que ambiente muy tensó—comento Net, con una sonrisa


	7. El examen X da X comienzo

El examen da comienzo

Al bajar del ascensor, los cuatros aspirantes a cazadores, observaron que se encontraban en un extraño túnel el cual estaba iluminado con antorchas, los cuatros chicos observaron que ese lugar estaba llenos de aspirantes, muchos de ellos parecías fuertes y decidido a ser cazador.

—Vaya, se siente una gran tensión en este sitio—comento Net

—Es normal, muchos quieres demostrar ser el mejor para ser un cazador—comento Lapislázuli

—Este ambiente, me dan gana de tomarme un relajante—comento Francis, que saco de una bolsa que traía una botella de cerveza y se la tomo al seco, cuando se termino toda su cerveza, dio un suspiro de alivio y se seco su boca

Lapislázuli y Red, observaron a Francis, con una cara de "no tiene remedio", mientras que Net, observaba a todos los aspirantes, con mucha curiosidad, aunque vivía en una gran ciudad, no había visto en un sitio a tantas personas reunidas y cada una de ellas parecían ser tan fuerte, eso entusiasmo a Net.

—He, ustedes—exclamo una voz

Los cuatros aspirantes, observaron a un tipo bajito y robusto, de cabello café corto, el cual lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, una nariz grande que terminaba con una extraña forma de cuadrado y cejas espesas, el tipo estaba vestido con un pantalón café claro, una sudadera del mismo color y una chaqueta sin manga de color café oscuro, la cual tenía diseñado en el lado derecho y llevaba zapatos café oscuros.

Veo, que ustedes son los aspirantes, 406 al 409—comento el sujeto

Net, lo quedo observando con curiosidad, su nariz llamaba mucho la atención de la chica

—Disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Tonpa, he dado la prueba como unas 35 veces, no es algo de que este orgulloso, pero puedo ayudarle con mi experiencia en el examen—le dijo Tonpa al grupo y se dio cuenta de que Net, lo observaba— ¿he que sucede?

—su nariz es grande—contesto Net a la pregunta de Tonpa

El tipo, se quedo petrificado por la respuesta de Net, Francis, disimulo su risa tapándose la boca

—Oye Net...hermana, no es muy bueno qu este diciendo los defectos físicos de otros en sus narices, digo en su cara—exclamo Red y agrego observando a Tonpa—discúlpela, es algo… directa para hablar

—Jaja, no importa, se ve que tienes sinceridad—cometo Tonpa, riéndose un poco y agrego— a veces, es bueno reírse de uno mismo

—Parece, que este año hay personas fuertes—comento Tonpa y apunto hacía una dirección—miren, por ustedes mismos

Los cuatros chicos, observaron que apoyado en la pared, había un tipo calvo, que descansaba sus ojos vestido de un traje ninja negro.

—Se ve fuerte, además de guapo—comento Net con sus ojos en forma de corazón

Espera, te gustan los hombres mayores, hermana—pregunto Red

Un sonrojo, se hizo presente en las mejillas de Net.

—Te has delatado, tú misma—pensó y suspiro Lapislázuli—Esta chica, es tan sincera que a veces se delata ella misma

Net, cerro sus ojos y se rasco su nuca, había delatado sus justos de hombres

—bueno, eso ya no importa—comento Net, sonriendo y observo

—disculpa, no me había dado cuenta, pero veo que eres una chica—comento Tonpa a Net

—Tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrada, las personas siempre confunde mi sexo—sonrío Net

Tonpa, se despedido de los aspirantes con una sonrisa

—No interesantes aspirantes, será divertido destruirlos— pensó Tonpa y sonrío —Pero de apoco, aun tengo otros aspirantes, que destrozar

Unos de los nombres de Tonpa, era el destroza novato, las 35 veces que había repito el examen, era por su afición a destrozar a novatos.

—Ha, estoy harto, hemos estado esperando en este lugar por un día, pero parece que fueran meses—comento Leorio, un tipo delgado, cabello corto de color negro, tez blanca, llevaba puestos unos lentes y una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos negros

—Tranquilo, Leorio—le dijo un joven que parecía menor que Leorio, tez blanca, pelo rubio corto que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, era Kurapica, el último sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta— La paciencia, es una virtud.

—Kurapica, tiene razón, Leorio—un joven de pelo de puntas y color azabache, apoyo al kuruta

Leorio, solo suspiro y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared

—Parece, que los examinadores nos quieren matar de calor o de frió—comento Leorio

En esos momento Gon, observo a un grupo de cuatro personas conversando entre ellos, por las placas que llevaba se dio cuenta que estas personas eran aspirantes que llegaron recientemente

—He, miren, llegaron nuevos aspirantes, ¿que dicen si nos acercamos a conocerlos?—pregunto Gon a sus compañeros

—Suena bien, es mejor que estar esperando aquí sin hacer nada—comento Kurapika y observo a Leorio—¿Y tu que dice?

—Bueno, ciertamente como dice Kurapica, es mejor que estar aquí—comento Leorio, que se paro y junto con sus dos amigos y compañeros de viaje, fueron a saludar a los nuevos

El grupo, conformado por la adivina Lapislázuli, el ex marinero Francis, el joven arquero Red y la citadina Net, estaba conversando sobre cómo sería la primera prueba, hasta que escucharon que alguien le saludaba

—Buenas—saludo un joven de unos 12 años de edad y de pelo azabache

Los cuatros observaron a Gon, que se acercaba con una sonrisa, Net, no demoro en abrazar al pelo azabache.

—Pero que tierno, es este niño—exclamo Net, que froto su mejilla con la de Gon.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este chico?—se pregunto Leorio con una gota de sudor.

—Disculpen a Net, ella es muy cariñosa cuando se trata de niños—comento Lapislázuli, un poco avergonzada por la escena.

—Si se nota—comento Leorio y exclamo—Espérate, usaste "ella", cuando te referiste a esa persona

Lapislázuli, afirmo con su cabeza. Net, dejo de frota la mejillas de Gon y se paro, se río mientras se rascaba la cabeza

—Disculpen, disculpen, es que me agradan los niños—se disculpo Net y se presento—perdón, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Net, vengo de la ciudad de York.

Luego de la presentación de la joven citadina, se presentaron los demás.

—marineros de aguas dulces, yo soy Francis—se presento el ex marinero

—Red de la isla Deep Garden —se presento el joven arquero

—Lapislázuli, adivina por familia—se presento

Leorio, vio con algo de incredulidad a Lapislázuli, por lo de adivina.

—Entonces, si eres adivina, puede decirme mi futuro—le desafío Leorio a Lapis

—No soy buena para predecir el futuro, aun soy principiante, a diferencia de mi madre, pero puedo adivinar varias cosas de ti—Lapis, alzo su mano y Leorio, instintivamente estrecho su mano con la mano alzada de Lapis, la joven cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió—Tu nombre es Leorio, tiene una personalidad bastante amable, pero eres algo impaciente y no aceptas cuando estas equivocados, a veces te consideras un tipo normal al lado de tus compañero…ya veo, aunque dices que entraste al examen por dinero, tu razón es mucho más profunda y humanitaria, pero no hablo de ella, porque no te gustaría que lo descubriesen, así que callo esa parte,, tu pasado es...lo siento, no hablare de él.

Leorio, se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo Lapis, había dicho mucha cosas cierta de él y otras cosas la mantuvo en secreto.

—Va, puras patrañas—exclamo Leorio

—Sin embargo, tu cara decía lo contrario Leorio—Comento Kurapica

Leorio, suspiro molesto y negó con la cabeza, el joven Gon, estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea que adivinase sobre él, así que se acerco a Lapis y entendió su mano derecha, Lapis, le sonrío y estrecho su mano

—Tu nombre es Gon Freecss, tienes 12 años de edad, tu personalidad es como la de Net, ingenuo, alegre y optimista, eres muy malo para los cálculos matemáticos, vives con tu tía que llamas Mito san, tu las quieres mucho como si fuese tu madre y ú su hijo, también vives con tu abuela, mmm…ya veo, solo conoces a tu padre por una foto que e mostro u tía y quieres ser cazador, para saber que sintió tu padre y para encontrarlo—Laspi, termino de adivinar a Gon

—wow, eres genial ese fue un buen análisis—exclamo sorprendido Gon

Net, que estaba llorando al escuchar el análisis que hizo Lapis a Gon, se abalanzo de nuevo al chico, lo tomo y alzo, luego froto su mejilla con la de el.

—Que tierno y lindo niño, buscando a su padre, que pasado tan triste—exclamo Net, aun llorando

—Ne…hermanita, deberías bajarlo, ya lo estas ahogando—comento Red

Net, observo a Gon, el cual ya estaba morado, por el abrazo, se disculpo y lo bajo.

Se escucho una campana y se vio descender a un tipo, alto, delgado, que parecía no tener cara o tener una máscara puesta, unos bigotes delgados y algo curvos, cabello morado, corto y peinado de media línea, vestido de forma elegante, con un pantalón morado, una chaqueta elegante del mismo color que los pantalones, una camia abotonada y una corbata de mariposa.

—Con esto señalo, que ya no se recibirán más aspirante al examen y doy inicio a la prueba de cazador—comento el extraño sujeto

Net, observo con curiosidad al sujeto, no por su elegante forma de vestir o su peculiar personalidad, si no por su aparente falta de boca.

— ¿Cómo rayos, ese sujeto puede hablar sin boca?—se pregunto Net

—Si gustan, seguidme hasta la próxima prueba—el cazador, empezó a caminar y los aspirantes empezaron a seguirle el paso.

Nota del autor: Ya ha empezado el examen, Net y compañía, se encuentran con los protagonistas principales de hunter x hunter, próximo capítulo aparece Killua


	8. Correr X hasta más X no poder

Correr X hasta más X no poder

"El sujeto sin boca" o el "tipo de bigote divertido", apodos que había puesto Net al sujeto de traje elegante, en su mente.

—Si estoy en lo correcto, el número de aspírate son 408—pensó el tipo sin boca, mientras empezaba a caminar y guiar a los aspirantes.

Leorio, observo a los aspirantes con cara de sorpresa.

—Estoy algo sorprendido, nadie se fue, la verdad esperaba que algunos cuantos renunciaran—comento Leorio

—Bueno, estamos empezando la prueba—comento Lápiz y agrego—Algunas se van a ir durante el camino

—Déjame ver, ¿has visto el futuro?—pregunto Leorio

Lápiz, observo a Leorio, con una mirada de molestia, cada vez que el sujeto de vestimenta de negocio, se burlase o insultase su habilidad de adivinación, de forma directa o indirecta, ella tenía un cierto desagrado progresivo.

—señor Leorio, no hace falta ser un adivino o un genio, para percatarse de esta situación—comento Red y apunto a Net—Incluso, N…hermana mayor Net, sabe esto.

—Eso es cierto Leorio, es una constante común—comento Kurapica y agrego—Incluso en pruebas comunes, hay personas que se rinden y las dejan en blanco o persona que sabiendo que le va ir mal contesta lo que se le venga a la cabeza.

—bueno, tienes razón, Kurapica—comento finalmente Leorio

Gon, observo que los aspirantes empezaron a cambiar el ritmo de la caminata. Net, observo que Gon, tenía una expresión entre duda y preocupación.

¿Qué te pasa, peque Gon?—pregunto Net al chico de chaqueta ver y pelo azabache

—Estamos...—comento Gon, que fue interrumpido por Tomba

— ¿También te diste cuenta?—pregunto Tomba, al ver que Gon, se había percatado de lo mismo que él.

Kurapica, también hizo un comentario sobre el repentino cambio de ritmo del grupo de aspirante a cazadores, "el tipo de bigotes divertido", se adelantó al grupo, los cuales, empezaron a correr para poder equipararse con la velocidad del "sujeto sin boca".

—Se inventaron este año—comento Tomba.

El comentario de Tomba, hizo que Gon, Leorio y Net, observase al "tipo de nariz grandota", apodo que mentalmente le había puesto Net a Tomba

—Parece ser que el examen final ha comenzado—dijo Tomba

—Disculpen, por no presentarme—se disculpó el tipo de bigote divertido y se presentó-Me llamo Satotsu—El examinador de la primera prueba, lo voy a conducir al lugar donde se dará inicio el segundo examen, supongo que algunos se han dado cuenta, esta prueba consiste en mantener el ritmo hasta que lleguen a la segunda prueba.

Tanto el grupo de Gon como el de Net, aceleraron un poco más el paso, cuando se dieron cuenta que se estaba quedando un poco atrás,

Después de una media hora, manteniendo el ritmo se veía el cansancio en varios participantes del examen, pero parecía que a Net y a Gon, no le había afectado mucho.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos corriendo?—pregunto Gon

—Como unos 30 minutos— contesto Tomba

—Es una prueba muy extraña—dijo Gon

Kurapica, que estaba al lado de Gon y delante de dos participantes X, al escuchar el comentario de Gon, contesto.

—No, esta prueba está hecha para calcular la resistencia física, no solo eso—contesto Kurapica al comentario de Gon

—Vaya también, lo has notado—Tomba, miraba a Kurapica

—No es tan difícil—comento Francis, que tomo una botella y empezó a beber su contenido, después de terminarse la mitad de la botella, la cerro y comento acariciando su botella—Ha mi Ginebra, mi hermosa Ginebra, energía recuperada.

Red, miro a Francis y suspiro, y pensó "No tienes remedio, este maldito alcohólico", Lapislázuli, que ya tenía una cara de enfado por el alcoholismo de su compañero, he iba a quitarle la botella, pero Net, se adelantó y le quito la botella a Francis.

—Lo siento, señor Francis, primero hay dos niños en el grupo y no me gusta que beban o fumen cerca de los chicos y segundo, esto afecta mucho cuando uno corre—dijo Net, que guardo la botella en su bolso

Esta acción, sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero después continuaron hablando.

—señor Tomba, como lleva participando 35 veces, debe conocer a muchas personas—le dijo Gon a Tomba

—Algo así—Le contesto Tomba

Net, que estaba al frente de Gon puso oreja a la respuesta de Tomba, Gon, le pidió a Tomba, si le podía contar sobre esas personas.

—Yo también quiero escuchar, "señor de la nariz gradota"—dijo Net a Tomba, que saco de su bolso una libreta y un lápiz—Me da curiosidad, saber sobre ellos

—Bien, les contare—contesto Tomba, aguantando el apodo que le había puesto Net—comencemos con el número 103, Bulbon, el encantador de serpiente, una de sus virtudes principales es ser vengativo, el número 76, Shori, es un artista de artes marciales no hay nadie que le gane en su categoría, el 255, Wrestler, es luchador y sobresale por su fuerza e inteligencia, del 197 al 199, los tres hermano Amori, debido a una gran combinación en su juego, han obtenido puntaje muy alto, hay esta el 384, Greta, el caza recompensa, puede cazar cualquier criatura, con una cerbatana y un hueso, es muy Talentoso

El aspirante, llamado Greta, al escuchar su nombre y la denominación de es muy talentoso, giro su cabeza y observo hacía Tomba, con una sonrisa.

—Eso son los aspirantes—termino de explicar Tomba.

—peque Gon, creo te debe cuidar del ultimo, es un personaje que no me gustaría encontrar en un bosque o una isla—comento Net.

—Pero, todo parece ser increíble—comento Gon

Net, afirmo con su cabeza, realmente le parecía que los tipos nombrado era de mucho cuidado, ya que por lo comentado por Tomba, estos sujetos son fuertes.

—Vaya, me gustaría retarlos en una pelea, esto sin son adversario—comento Net, con una sonrisa.

—La pregunta es que si uno puede pasar o no, Gon y Net—comento Leorio

—Buena pregunta—pensó Net

En ese momento, apareció un chico montando en una patina, de pelo gris, tez blanca pasado a pálida y ojos grises, Net, al observar al chico, tenía una gran gana de abrazarlo, pero no pudo puesto que estaba corriendo, Gon, exclamo de admiración al ver al chico con la patineta y Leorio, se enfadó mucho.

—wow, se ve genial—Gon, se quedó maravillado por la patineta.

—Niño, eso no es justo, no ves que eso va en contra de las reglas—exclamo un molesto Leorio.

—Oye, ¿quién eres tú?—pregunto Gon y pregunto— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El pelo gris, se acercó al grupo y primero observo a Leorio, Net, que observo detenidamente al pelo gris, se dio cuenta que de alguna forma la cara del recientemente llegado, era muy parecida a de una gato así que le puso el apodo de "peque gato".

— ¿Qué cosa va contra las reglas?—pregunto el "peque Gato"

Esta prueba es de resistencia—contesto Leorio

No es verdad—comentario Gon y Net al unísono y Gon continuo hablando—El examinador, solo digo seguidme.

Leorio, estaba un poco molesto con Gon.

Okey, aquí esta otro de los capítulos, disculpen el Hiatu x Hiatu, de este fanficion, iba a ponerlo cuando el autor del manga, reanudara su trabajo, pero se me paso la fecha, además volvió de nuevo con su descanso.

Bueno, cosa que decir, primero, si encuentra que los capítulos son algo corto, bueno es que escribo hasta llegar a la página cuatro de world, hay veces que escribo más de 2000 palabras, pero eso son algunas veces, segundo, sobre los diálogos me permito solo tres diálogos ante de un pequeño párrafo o de uno grande, para no saturar la página de puro dialogo, hay veces que pongo cuatro, aunque eso ya para mi es una molestia.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que disfruten y se rían de esta historia, tanto como yo.


End file.
